<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hogwarts Saga by Zash_Bash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353558">The Hogwarts Saga</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zash_Bash/pseuds/Zash_Bash'>Zash_Bash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Drama, Eventual Romance, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zash_Bash/pseuds/Zash_Bash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new year begins at Hogwarts, little do any of the students know that this begins a new saga. Following the lives of many different students at Hogwarts as they slowly discover new mysteries and adventures.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Hogwarts Saga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello all! Thank you for trying out my new story. A few disclaimers before we get started, this story is going to be mainly OCs, it basically acts as a new adventure taking place at Hogwarts and a new cast of characters. I'm introducing these 4 right at the beginning and these will be definitely main characters for most of the story but there will be more POVs as we go on as more characters are introduced. Also I plan on some romance later down the line, not now mainly because the main cast are all 11 but as we go on I plan on getting some of the characters together, it wont be the main focus but it will be a big part, so if you want zero romance this is not the fanfic for you.</p><p>With all that out of the way, please enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Samual Everday</p><p>The sun slowly made its way up, shining its bright rays down onto the wet roofs of the London buildings. To the regular person this seemed like a normal day, but for many kids, this was a very important day. Many cars made their way through the streets, one of the many cars seemed normal, but it held three very not normal children.</p><p>Samual Everday happily clenched his bag as he rode in the small car in between his two siblings. The bag was packed as much as it could be, it was filled with books, clothes, and a few other nick nacks. Flynn, Samuels 14 year old older brother ruffled his younger brothers hair. "You ready man?"</p><p>Samual thought for a moment, looking out onto London, which had been his home for as long as he could remember, in fact he had never really left London. "Uh… As ready as I could ever be."</p><p>Flynn laughed "I know how you feel, I remember my first day, you'll be fine, If i could make it my first year, you'll survive."</p><p>"Plus you have us by your side." Lora said. Sams 18 year old sister smiled down at him. "Even if your not Gryffindor we have plenty of connections with other houses, I'll make sure you're treated right."</p><p>Samual golped "What if I get put in Slytherin?"</p><p>Flynn shook his head "I've told you a million times, Slytherins are fine." Flynn smirked "Lora definitely knows that their…. Fine." Lora glared at Flynn, Flynn chuckled. Sam looked between them, something was up.</p><p>Their grandpa looked at them through the rear view mirror. "You kids good back there?"</p><p>The three of them all responded at the same time "Yes grandpa."</p><p>"Good, I remember when I dropped your mom off during her first year, the look on her face…" He chuckled. "She was terrified." The three kids all smiled at their grandpa's story. Sam tried to think of what his mom would have looked like at his age, he had only really seen pictures of her, so it was hard to imagine.</p><p>Sam looked through the window and saw the three's reflection in the mirror, all of the siblings had some form of blond hair, Sam and Lora had long, dirty blond hair where as Flynn had really bright blond hair that he slicked to the side, he still had a scar on his left cheek that he had gotten from care of magical creatures last year. Most would hate having a scar of their face, he seemed to love it, and Care of Magical Creatures was still his favorite class. Flynn was definitely the dare devil of the siblings. Lora on the other hand had her hair in multiple braids, every couple weeks she would change up her hair style. Since this was her last year she was trying to look her best, she held herself high. She had her prefect badge on her cloak, she had been prefect for the last two years, thankfully she did not brag about it all the time. All things considered Sam found it weird that she was a prefect, she was pretty laid back and chill, at least back at home.</p><p>Then there was Sam, he saw himself in the reflection and saw how messy his hair was. "Hey!" He said to Flynn "You messed up my hair."</p><p>"When have you ever cared about how your hair looks?"</p><p>"Now" Sam said as he tried to flatten his hair.</p><p>"Oh I get it." Flynn said. "You want to look good for the ladies."</p><p>"I do not!" Sam said as both of his siblings laughed. Truly he was not thinking of impressing anyone with his hair, he just wanted to not look like he just woke up.</p><p>"We are here kids." Granpa said, smiling. The three got out of the car and said their goodbyes to their grandpa. He hugged all of them one by one, lastly hugging Sam, he got down onto his level, he could tell that Sam was pretty freaked out. "Hey, I know this is pretty scary kid, but your siblings are going to take good care of you." He looked up at them, "Right?" the siblings smiled and nodded.</p><p>Flynn spoke up "Yeah gramps, we will take good care of him."</p><p>Their grandpa smiled, "Good." He gave Sam a last hug, "Your mom will be with you too." Sam sighed. They pulled away, and went their separate ways.</p><p>They made their way through the wall into platform 9 ¾, and then he finally saw it, the train. He had seen pictures and drawings of it, but something about looking at it in person it seemed so… huge. Flynn patted Sam on the back, "welp, your adventure begins."</p><p>The three made their way to the train.</p><p>Vin Valentine</p><p>Vin felt her skin go cold as she stared at the massive train. Being a muggle born she had no real idea what was going to happen, she had to literally walk through a wall to get here. Plus there was the entire thing with the wand, plus everything else she has been seeing. She saw a few other kids getting onto the train, she looked back to see all the other kids, most of them were hugging their parents and saying their goodbyes, she looked behind her as a reminder that she had no one. Her mom had dropped her off and said nothing, more just happy to get rid of her for the year. She felt a single tear go down her face, she quickly wiped it off and took a deep breath. She could not look weak in front of the other students, she had to look strong, that's at least how her other schools were, this one would most likely be no different. She moved her straight black hair out of the way of her pale face. And with that she made her way onto the train, struggling to get her two bags up the steps.</p><p>"You need help with that?" A voice came from above her. She looked up to see a girl that looked around the same age as Vin, light brown hair that fell around her head haphazardly. Her face was spotted with freckles.</p><p>Vin nodded and the girl happily grabbed one of the bags. "Man… how many bricks did you put in here?" the girl said as she picked up the bag with both her arms. Vin giggled as she made her way up the stairs, it was only a few steps but with those bags it felt like a hundred. Thankfully both bags had wheels so once they got up the stairs they could slide. The two girls both took a breather, the girl smiled. "We did it." she offered a handshake to Vin, "I'm Cammy, or Cam, or what-ever-you-want-to-call-me." she spoke very fast, but very happily.</p><p>Vin shook her hand "N-nice to meet y-you, i-im Vin."</p><p>Cammy nodded "Well it is wonderful to meet you." after a brief moment she spoke up again, "I'm guessing your a first year as well?" Vin nodded, "If you want, you can sit with me, my dork brother and his friend are in there, their chill though." She looked at vin and tilted her head, "Unless you have someone else to sit with, its totally chill if that's the case."</p><p>Vin shook her head "no no, I-I would love to sit with you."</p><p>"Perfect! Follow me!" the cheerful girl led the much shyer girl down the train. "They are both second years, just so you know, they are both Ravenclaw as well, Don't know if that matters to you."</p><p>Ravenclaw, Vin had done a bit of reading from a book she found in the wizard book store called "Hogwarts for the Uninitiated" she read about the 4 houses, each one sounded pretty cool.</p><p>"R-Ravenclaw is like… the smart one… right?"</p><p>Cammy looked back "Yep!... Wait, are you a muggle born?"</p><p>Vin felt her skin go cold again, was that a problem? She thought.</p><p>"Uh, yeah?"</p><p>Cammy jumped up "That's so cool!... what's it like?"</p><p>"Uh… whats, what like?"</p><p>"Oh yeah, your right, stupid question…. Like…. How is it different from the wizarding world?"</p><p>Vin was confused by this question "Well… no magic?"</p><p>There was a pause from Cammy, "Yeah I guess your right… another stupid question, let me think more about a question, i'll get back to you."</p><p>All things considered, Cammy was a bit strange, but in a lovable way.</p><p>"Here it is!" They arrived at a compartment, a window peering in, Vin could see two kids in there, a little older than her and Cammy. On the right there was a tall boy, he had curly, messy brown hair that looked like a bird's nest and thick black glasses, this was clearly Cammy's brother. He had 4 different books all around him, two on the seats next to him, one on his lap, and one propped up on the window that looked out onto the station. His eyes were dashing from book to book, sometimes his eyes would land on the girl across from him. She had dark brown skin and black, thick hair that flopped down all around her shoulders. She was giggling at the boy, who was still very much focused on the books.</p><p>Cammy opened the compartment, the two who were sitting down looked up at the two girls. "I made a friend!" Cammy said excitedly.</p><p>Friend?</p><p>The girl stood up, welcoming Vin "Awesome! I'm Amy." Amy gave a cheerful smile, "You're free to sit next to me, since apparently books take priority over manners."</p><p>The boy rolled his eyes, "Knowledge takes priority over most things." Vin could not tell if the boy was joking or not.</p><p>Cammy whacked his shoulder. "Hey!" he looked up at her.</p><p>"Introduce yourself dummy!"</p><p>He sighed, "I'm Benjamin." he looked back down at his books.</p><p>Cammy shook her head, "Sorry about him, he is usually not quite as much of a jerk."</p><p>Benjamin shook his head "I am always a jerk."</p><p>Amy giggled, she looked back at Vin. "Well, what's your name?"</p><p>Vin cleared her voice, and took a deep breath.</p><p>"Vin, my name is Vin."</p><p>Sofie Talvin</p><p>Sofie smiled as she looked down the corridors of the train, the red carpeting, the golden railing, all of it was as amazing as she imagined. The tan girl with short black hair was in the middle of taking everything in when she was interrupted.</p><p>"You done?" her brother, Edward said from behind her, "My arms are tired and I would love to not just be standing in the middle of the hallway."</p><p>"Yes yes, sorry." The twins made their way down the hallway looking for a compartment. Sofie was looking from door to door, seeing if there was anywhere to sit. She was so caught up in her own world that she did not notice that she was about to run into someone.</p><p>"Sofie! Sofie!" Her brother yelled, but it was too late, she had ran into somebody, she stepped back. "Sorry, sorry."</p><p>A boy turned around, he had dirty blond, messy hair. "I-its alright!"</p><p>"Smooth Sam." A taller boy said to the boy, probably a brother.</p><p>"Shut up Flynn."</p><p>Edward stepped forward, "I am very sorry, my sister is a bit freaked out about all this and got distracted." Sofie glared at Edward, she hated when he spoke for her.</p><p>The boy, Sam, smiled "Its all good. This whole place is crazy."</p><p>Sofie nodded, "yeah… Sorry again, Im Sofie, and this is my twin brother Edward."</p><p>"Wonderful to meet you two." Sam said. The older brother ruffled his hair, Sam batted his hand away. "Stop it Flynn!"</p><p>"I'll leave you to it, Lora and I need to talk to some people." And he left, a bit of a spring in his step.</p><p>Sam's eyes went wide, a bit freaked out. "Who am I supposed to sit with now?"</p><p>"You can sit with us!" Sofia said, Edward was about to say something but Sofia shushed him.</p><p>Sam looked between them, "You sure? Are you two first years as well." The two nodded, "Perfect!" The three made their way through the train, they we're unable to find a compartment with no one in it, so they would have to go with a compartment with one person. They found a compartment with one boy, the boy had red hair that went down on either side of his head, he had a pointed nose and pale skin. He was reading a newspaper.</p><p>Sofie opened the door, "Hello, uh, mind if the three of us sit with you." The boy got up and looked the three up and down, his eyes rested on Sam.</p><p>"You, you are one of the Everday kids, correct?" He spoke in a demanding tone.</p><p>Sam tilted his head, "Uh… yeah?"</p><p>The red haired boy quickly slamed the door and gave the three the middle finger. The three stood there, dumbfounded. Edward looked back at Sam and Sofia "That boy was very rude."</p><p>"Good job Ed." Sofia patted him on the head. "Come on, let's find somewhere else." Sam still looked bewildered. Sofia sighed, "Come on man."</p><p>Sam quickly nodded, golped, and followed.</p><p>"I wonder what that was all about." Sofia said, scratching her head.</p><p>"Must of been something with my siblings, probably Flynn."</p><p>Edward was thinking something behind the two. He smoothed his black hair to the side, his tan skin soaked a bit with sweat. He was nervous about something.</p><p>"What is it Ed?"</p><p>"If that is the second kid we've met, what are the rest going to be like?" He sounded very concerned, probably for good reason. He got bullied quite a lot back at home, mainly because of his… bluntness.</p><p>"It's okay Ed, I'll beat up anyone who messes with you."</p><p>Edward smiled "Thanks Sofie."</p><p>Sam spoke up "My siblings say that most people here are chill, you'll survive."</p><p>Sofia smiled at Sam, he had a nice feeling to him, very nice. "So…. Sam…" Sofia started as they roamed the train. "What house are your siblings?"</p><p>"Gryffindor! I'm hoping to be one too!"</p><p>Edward and Sofia looked at eachother. It had been their dream to be Griffindors, they knew it was their home. Their father had been one, he was a part of the quidditch team and was pretty popular, that's at least what he told them. Sofia felt a warmness in her, she had to be a Gryffindor,</p><p>She was going to be a Griffindor, and no one was going to stop her.</p><p>Cole Dothar</p><p>Cole stood next to his 4 siblings, looking up at them. All 4 had gigantic smiles on their faces. Seth, Cole's 17 year old brother looked down at him, his long light blond hair flowing in the wind. "You ready kid?"</p><p>"Don't call me kid! I'm your brother."</p><p>"You're still a kid."</p><p>"Will you two shut up!" Sarah, the 15 year old sister of Cole scowled at the two of them, "Cole if you ruin our reputation here, there will be hell to pay." She was not joking, Cole knew, when she threatened, she meant it. "It's bad enough with you being held back and all."</p><p>Cole looked down, saying nothing. It was true, he got held back a year to go to hogwarts because their parents did not think he was "ready emotionally" yet. But Cole knew the truth, and so did his siblings, he was just stupid, as simple as that.</p><p>Bella, Coles younger sister who was now the same grade as him stepped in front of Sarah, "Calm down sis,"</p><p>"Get out of the way."<br/>"You would not want losing your cool at your helpless younger brother to be the first thing fellow students see of you, would you?" Bella looked up at her much taller older sister. Bella had a good way with words, being able to twist them in a way that would make Sarah cool it. Sarah glared at Cole and just looked away. Bella smiled and went back so she was next to Cole.</p><p>"Thanks Bell." Cole said quietly.</p><p>"Don't mention it." She whispered back, still looking forward. Bella had long blond hair that she put into two ponytails on either side of her head, she definitely looked the most cheerful of the siblings. Cole on the other hand looked the most average of the 5, short blond hair that he did nothing with, he was definitely the least stylish.</p><p>The last of the siblings, Andy definitely looked the most excited, Cole knew very well why. As more and more kids came into the station the siblings waited, Sarah had told Cole exactly what was going to happen. The 5 of them would stand next to the train and wait for a big group of slytherin to come up. They would apparently be excited to see them and Cole and Bella would only speak if spoken too, or told to by Sarah. Then Sarah told him how the rest of the year would go. He would be sorted into Slytherin and he would make a max of three friends starting off, making sure each one was from an important family, Bella would do the same. After Christmas they were allowed to make 1 more friend. The point of having only 4 friends was so that Sarah could easily keep track of who each one interacted with, so if one of them hung out with the wrong crowd she could easily cut them off from Cole. He would spend 90 percent of his free time on school, 5 percent of friends and the last 5 percent on reporting what he has done and seen to Sarah. If by the end of year he has shown that he can hang out with the right crowd he can make more friends. Second year is when he will go for the quidditch team and become one of the best players. She needed to make sure everything was perfect because she was perfect this year and she needed to make sure that every detail was perfect so she would stay in good regards with all the slytherin students.</p><p>Soon Cole saw a big group of students coming towards them, and so it began. The group was made up of a about 15 students, all of them very excited to see them. Cole knew they were popular but this popular?</p><p>Three girls came up to Sarah and started chatting. "Congrats on prefect! I hope your way better than that idiot Jenna, she was the worst."</p><p>Sarah nodded "I know right? I'm just hoping everyone in Slytherin is heard, I want to make sure everyone's Slytherin experience is perfect."</p><p>Besides my younger brother, Cole thought.</p><p>A rat faced girl spoke up. "Oh my gosh! Are those some of your younger siblings? I don't recognise ether," She paused. "Wait… are they… twins?"</p><p>Both Bella and Cole were about to speak up but Sarah interrupted them. "Yep!"</p><p>"That's so cute!" the girl said, jumping up. Bella glared at Sarah who put on a fake smile. Cole just looked down, this was it, he was no longer incontrol of his life.</p><p>"ANDY!" A shrek came from behind the crowd."<br/>"LIZZY" Andy yelled, Cole gave out a sigh. For the entire summer Andy would not just up about his stupid girlfriend, and now Cole got to finaly meet her. The girl was relatively pretty, clear skin and short black hair, a funny match with Andy, who had a bad case of acne and light blond hair. She giggled and hugged him, the hug soon turned into a kiss as both Cole and Bella looked away. He was just 13 and already sucking face with a girl. Gross.</p><p>The rest of the conversation with the crowd was pretty boring, a group of girls crowded around Seth as he showed off his newly long hair, all of the giggling and blushing, it was horrible. At one point Bella tried to say something to Cole but was quickly stopped by Sarah who gave her the glare. Soon they all had to get on the train, Sarah had Cole go with Seth and Bella go with her. All things considered Cole did not hate Seth, he may have been a bit mean here and there, but he did love Cole and want the best for him. Thankfully Seth had gotten away from the girls and was hanging with some of his guy friends, who were happy to have Cole along. As the group made their way to their compartment Seth whispered to Cole.</p><p>"How you holding up, kid?"</p><p>Cole sighed "I said don't call me-"</p><p>"Yeah I know, force of habit, but you doing ok?"</p><p>"Yeah… I mean… no, uh, I don't really know."</p><p>Seth chuckled, "I know your sister can be… demanding, but i'll make sure she does not go too far, alright?" he paused "She's doing this for a reason, we need to keep out parents reputation, their reputation is what will get us places, so if we ruin it."</p><p>"We ruin everything…. I know."</p><p>Seth smiled and looked back at his friends who were still talking to themselves. He looked back at Cole "Listen, not matter what happens, I got your back."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah man, thats whats brothers are for?"</p><p>"What about Andy?"</p><p>"He does not count." The two brothers laughed and kept on walking.</p><p>Cole suddenly felt a lot better, his brother's words meant a lot. The groups kept on going, Cole could not help but see a group of other students, all laughing and goofing around. Cole saw a bit of yellow within the group, it was clearly a Hufflepuff group, they were lead by an older boy, he had dark brown hair and a lot of freckles, Cole sadly could not hear what he was saying but whatever it was it was really funny because the entire group laughed as he talked. Cole suddenly looked back at his group, all the boys were quiet and not joking around much, kind of… boring. He shook his head, no, he needed to put up with Slytherins, for that is who he was destined to be, a Slytherin, nothing more, nothing less.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>